1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to displays and more specifically to configuring display properties of display units on remote systems.
2. Related Art
A display unit refers to a device associated with a digital processing system, which can present/render (visual) images on a display screen that forms part of the display unit. A display unit generally renders images based on the image/video/control data sent from the corresponding digital processing system. Example of display units includes CRT monitors, LCD displays, etc.
Display properties control the specific manner in which images are displayed on one or more display units associated with a digital processing system. Examples of display properties include resolution indicating the number of pixels to be used in the display screen, refresh rate, custom resolutions, luminosity indicating the brightness/contrast of the pixels, color, adjusting screen size and position, display rotation, dots per inch, hue, saturation, gamma, video color settings (gamma, dynamic range, etc.), video image settings (edge enhancement and noise reduction), 3D settings (anti-aliasing, texture filtering, vertical sync, triple buffering, etc.), etc.
Configuring of display properties entails associating a desired value to a specific display property. In a prior approach, a user using a digital processing system configures display properties of one or more display units (associated with the digital processing system) by using appropriate user interfaces (display as well as input ability using components such as keyboards and mouse) provided by the specific operating environment of the same digital processing system.
For example, in Windows Operating System provided by Microsoft Corporation, a user typically accesses display properties from a desk top screen, and set desired values for display properties such as screen resolution, color quality (number of bits to be used for each pixel), dots per inch, etc. In a typical use case, the display unit and digital processing system are together in a same physical location/proximity and a user also is physically located in the same place to perform the desired configurations.
There is often a need to provide similar user interfaces for configuring display properties of multiple display units associated with remote systems. Remote systems are digital processing systems which are accessible on a network from another digital processing system used by a user. At least in view of the potentially long physical distance to remote systems, there is a general need to simplify configuration of display properties of display units on remote systems.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.